


Mailing Box

by patchfire, raving_liberal



Series: One Last Time, One Last Fight [9]
Category: Glee
Genre: Art, Hanukkah, Letters, Packages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 09:43:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2727668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patchfire/pseuds/patchfire, https://archiveofourown.org/users/raving_liberal/pseuds/raving_liberal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy Thanksgiving and Happy Hanukkah. Love, Mom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mailing Box

[Dear Noah,

Now that you’ve actually given Nina an address where we can send you mail, it’s time to let you keep up with your guitar again. Since this isn’t a P.O. Box, you shouldn’t have to try to balance it in your sidecar. 

There’s also chocolate rugelach and gelt in the package. I’m assuming you got the menorah we sent mid-November. Are you really making blintzes? 

Finally, there’s a gift card for Red Wing, which should help with the cost of new boots for work. If you spread out the rugelach and the gelt, and this really does arrive on Friday, you’ll have something for six nights of Hanukkah, at least. 

Happy Thanksgiving and Happy Hanukkah. 

Love,  
Mom]


End file.
